Effet papillon
by 666nightmare666
Summary: "Si on m'avait dit qu'un évènement d'apparence aussi minuscule allait changer ma vie à ce point là, et bien je ne l'aurais pas cru. D'autant que je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si c'est pour le mieux...ou pour le pire." L'impulsion fut aussi ridicule qu'un battement d'aile de papillon, mais le résultat aussi dévastateur qu'un ouragan. Ce n'est pas Kyle qui dira le contraire.


_Bonjour/bonsoir ! Cette fic est la première histoire en plusieurs chapitre que je poste. Il s'agit d'un fiction Kyman, du point de vue de Kyle. Ici, ne vous attendez pas à du fluff, mais pas non plus a du drame. En gros, je veux essayer de rendre la chose le plus crédible possible. Ce premier chapitre est très court, mais c'est en quelque sorte le prologue. Je poste surtout pour voir si ce genre de fic peut plaire et si elle vaut la peine d'être continuée. Si c'est le cas, sachez que le rating M sera justifié *sourire pervers* et que Kyle risque de s'en prendre plein la gueule. Pauvre lui. Sur ce...bonne lecture._

* * *

La théorie de l'effet papillon est très simple et est souvent exprimée par une question : Un simple battement d'ailes d'un papillon peut-il déclencher une tornade à l'autre bout du monde ?

Ça peut paraitre assez abstrait, alors prenons un autre exemple pour nous représenter la chose.

Imaginons, et je dis bien imaginons, que je m'appelle Kyle Broflovski. Que je n'ai pratiquement jamais embrassé autre chose que mon oreiller et que, à quinze ans, je commence à sérieusement à me poser des questions sur mon orientation sexuelle.

N'oublions pas que tout cela ne reste que supposition.

Imaginons aussi que ce soit tôt le matin. Admettons…admettons huit heure. Que je sois dans un bus scolaire bondé, et donc forcément entouré d'autres adolescent de mon âge. Imaginez maintenant que, à l'extérieur de ce bus, un chien qui n'a à normalement rien à faire là ce balade sur la route.

_Banal. _C'est possible. Mais de ce si _banal _animal va découler une suite d'évènement chaotique qui vont définitivement changer mon existence. Et putain, je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si c'est pour le mieux…ou pour le pire.

* * *

-Putain, ta gueule sale enfoiré de tarlouze juive !

-Ta gueule Cartman, gros connard de merde !

J'imagine que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Et la connerie de Eric Théodore Cartman en fait partie.

Ah non. c'est vrai que ça, ça à changer. Maintenant ce n'est plus « connard de juif », c'est « connard de _tarlouze _juive ». Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a soudainement décidé de me traiter de tarlouze-mais le fait est que c'est _assez _mal venu.

Quand on sait que je me pose moi-même des questions sur mon orientation, c'est plutôt compliqué de penser à autre chose quand un connard s'amuse à me hurler que je suis gay à longueur de journée.

Au début je me suis dit que c'était normal de s'interroger la dessus. Et ça l'est probablement.

Mais…maintenant je dois bien avouer que je ne suis plus très sûr. J'ai déjà embrassé une ou deux filles. Oui bon d'accord…une seule. C'était Bebe. Je crois qu'elle sortait avec moi juste pour pouvoir mater mon cul tranquillement en fait. Mais ce n'est pas la question.

Quand on s'est embrassé, je m'étais attendu à quelque chose. Bon d'accord, c'était très con. Mais avec toutes les conneries qu'on nous raconte-des paillons dans le ventre et toute la merde qui va avec- j'avais pensé au moins ressentir un petit truc. En fait j'avais juste l'impression de presser mes lèvres contre un poulpe…ou tout autre truc visqueux. J'avais quatorze ans.

Oh. Super. Ça fait donc maintenant un an que je me demande si oui ou non je suis gay. Et le plus pitoyable c'est que je ne sais toujours pas.

-Mais c'est pas possible putain ! Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous foutre sur la gueule deux minutes ? S'exclama Stan, visiblement excédé.

Théoriquement, on ne se fout pas encore sur la gueule comme il dit. Quoique j'imagine que si on n'était pas dans le bus, on serait effectivement déjà en train de se taper dessus.

-C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est le gros cul qui me cherche !

Stan, assit à côté de moi, me regarde un sourcil haussé. D'accord, ce n'était pas franchement mature comme réplique. Mais c'est vrai ! C'est-ce gros connard de Cartman qui commence toujours à m'insulter. Ça fait maintenant dix putain d'années qu'il m'insulte, cherche à m'humilier ou même à essayer de me _buter _! Et le pire c'est qu'il y arrive. Comme cette fois là, à imaginationland, quand il a imaginé que je lui…_suçait les couilles. _Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que je peux haïr ce type.

-Hey ! J'suis pas gros, j'ai une ossature lourde ! S'exclame vivement Cartman.

-C'est ça ! Change de disque et fait du sport si tu veux pas rester un gros cul toute ta vie !

En réalité il fait du sport. Mais ça ne se voit pas. Ou peut-être un peu.

C'est vrai que quand on y regarde bien, on peu voire que ce n'est pas juste un gros tas de graisse et qu'il est légèrement-très légèrement-musclé.

Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose à ce niveau là. Ça fait un bon moment que j'ai abandonné mon rêve de devenir basketteur et je ne me suis pas vraiment remis au sport depuis. Je suis en quelque sorte une brindille, comme aime si bien le faire remarquer Kenny.

-Connard de tarlouze…marmonne Cartman en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège.

Je grince silencieusement des dents. Est-ce qu'il ne peut pas arrêter avec ça ? À croire qu'il sait précisément quoi dire pour me faire chiez.

-Vous plombez toujours l'ambiance les mecs, nous fait remarquer Kenny.

Il est approuvé par un hochement de tête de Wendy, assise à côté de Cartman. Le gros cul lève les yeux aux ciel, son expression qui veut dire « bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante cette fille ! » sur le visage. Et je ne peux que l'approuver pour une fois. Je crois que c'est un des seuls points commun entre moi et Cartman : la haine viscérale qu'on porte à cette fille.

Lui parce qu'il la considère comme une hippie et que de toute façon, il hait tout le monde à par lui-même. Et moi…et bien parce qu'elle sort avec Stan je suppose. Finit les soirées perdues à jouer à la console avec mon meilleur pote. Maintenant il passe pratiquement tout son temps avec elle.

-Merci beaucoup Kenny. Ça fait plaisir de se sentir aimé, hein, je dis sarcastiquement à mon ami blond.

Je devine un grand sourire sous sa capuche. Parce que non, il n'a toujours pas abandonné sa fidèle parka orange. Quoique je ne peux pas dire grand-chose à ce sujet. J'ai gardé ma chapka verte, Stan a toujours son bonnet à pompon rouge et Cartman son bonnet bleu…

-Mais de rien K…oh putain Stan ! Qu'est-ce que ton chien fout sur la route ? S'exclame Kenny en pointant du doigt quelque chose à l'extérieur du bus.

Je crois que personne n'aurait pu prévoir la suite. Et même si c'était le cas, je suis _certain _que personne n'aurait pu prévoir tout ce que ça allait impliquer dans ma vie futur. Ça c'est passée tellement rapidement que j'ai à peine réalisé ce qui était exactement arrivé. Ce que je sais c'est que Stan s'est levé précipitamment, une expression ahurie sur le visage. Que je regardais moi-même en direction de la fenêtre et que soudain, le bus, probablement pour éviter le chien, à fait un virage particulièrement serré. Stan, toujours debout, a alors perdu l'équilibre. Moi j'avais toujours le regard fixé sur cette putain de fenêtre. Et c'est à ce moment là que…j'ai eut droit au deuxième baisé de mon existence. Par mon meilleur ami.

Mais ce n'était pas comparable au premier. Non, ça n'avait juste rien à voir. Mes lèvres étaient toujours plaquées sur celles de Stan, de sorte que je pouvais très bien voir son expression mortifiée. Mais je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. J'ai sentis mon cœur s'emballer comme celui d'une ado voyant Robert Pattison au cinéma. J'aurais voulu approfondir le baiser, qu'il me tienne entre ses bras musclés de quarterback.

Et c'est là que je fus brusquement ramené à la réalité. Stan s'est éloigné comme si mon contact l'avait brulé, tout en bredouillant des trucs sans queue ni tête qui devaient probablement être des excuses. Tout le bus était soit hilare, soit trop ahuris pour réagir.

Je devais vraiment avoir l'air choqué, parce que Kenny s'est penché vers moi et m'a dit avec inquiétude :

-Vieux ? Ça va, tu tiens le choque ?

J'ai tourné mécaniquement la tête dans sa direction. Puis, je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai réussis, je suis parvenu à articulé péniblement une réponse.

-Ouais. Ouais, ça va.

En réalité, ça n'allait pas du tout. Parce qu'après une année de doute, je venais enfin de savoir.

Je m'appelle Kyle Broflovski, j'ai quinze ans, et à cause d'un clebs, je viens de découvrir que je suis gay. Et que j'ai une préférence pour les mecs plus grands que moi.

Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

_Pas beaucoup de description, je sais. Ce premier chapitre sert surtout à mettre l'histoire en place. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a aura aussi Craig, Clyde, Tweek, Butter, etc, etc..._


End file.
